The One Thing I Treasure
by Mother Firefly
Summary: He never had anything to call his own. He never had anything to love. Until he met her.


**A/N:** **I wrote this one-shot on paper about six months ago before getting my laptop and have just now got around to typing it up so I hope everyone enjoys it. I own no one in the story except for Danielle and Hope, Chris Parks belongs to himself and TNA (though I wouldn't mind owning him for a while lol). Credit for the title and the summary goes to the one and only awesome Madame Reject, thanks a lot girl! **

Chris Parks slid his keycard in the lock, opened the door and walked inside. A smile slowly spread across his face when he saw his wife lying in bed sound asleep, his smile only growing wider when he realized she was wearing nothing more than one of his old t-shirts. He gently tossed his bag on the floor and sat down on the chair closest to the door, thinking about how lucky he was.

He met Danielle Jordan in a grocery store not long after he got out of prison when he saw her struggling to reach something on the top shelf and offered to help her. Danielle had been extremely grateful to him, thanking him over and over again and they eventually struck up a conversation which led to Chris asking for her number before leaving the store. She was really reluctant to give it to him but Chris convinced her and they parted ways with him promising her he would call.

Two days later Chris made good on his promise and called Danielle, asking her out to dinner that night and he was pleasantly surprised when she said yes without a moments hesitation. From that night on, the two were practically inseparable and were quickly falling in love with each other but Chris felt guilty for not being completely honest with her about himself.

On the night of their one year anniversary when Chris took Danielle out to celebrate he finally admitted everything to her…from his mother shooting his father in the back three times to him taking the blame for it and spending ten years in prison. As he sat there watching her stare at him in shock, Chris prepared himself for the worst. What he couldn't have prepared himself for was her reaching across the table to take his hand and telling him that none of it mattered, that she still loved him anyway.

If Chris hadn't known before, he knew right then that he had found the right woman for him and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He made the excuse the next day that he had some business to take care of and left to buy an engagement ring, proposing to her that night. When she had said yes he knew his life was complete, that everything he had went through in the past was all worth it in the end.

"You're back." Danielle's soft voice broke into his thoughts and he looked to see her sitting up, smiling at him.

"You were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you Honey."

"Come lay with me Pooh Bear." She said and Chris smiled at the nickname. Danielle had called him her Pooh Bear for as long as he could remember so he called her Honey, simply giving her the reason 'You know how much Pooh Bear loves his Honey'.

Chris pulled his shoes off and stood up, stripping his t-shirt and jeans off as well before laying down next to her and rubbing her swollen stomach. "How's the baby?"

Danielle smiled but then she winced when the baby kicked, having heard Chris' voice. "Happy as I am that you're back…did you feel that?"

"Yeah, she been doing that much?"

"Not really, she's usually calm until she hears you…not even born yet and she's already Daddy's Little Girl." Danielle giggled, kissing her husband. "We missed you, especially me."

"I missed you too. One more week though and I'll be getting some time off until after Hope's born."

"Yeah I know, I just don't like how they're writing you out." She yawned, cuddling close to him and Chris kissed her forehead.

"Neither do I Dani but that's how this business works. Now get some rest, you deserve it."

Danielle leaned up to kiss him again then turned over with her back against him and Chris pulled her close, holding her tightly to him. "Love you Pooh Bear."

"Love you too Honey, sleep now." He whispered and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
